


Pliable

by Titti



Series: Old Grudges [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-05
Updated: 2002-03-05
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Sirius and Severus get closer.





	Pliable

The Headmaster and the Potions professor were walking side by side on the school grounds, just like they had done so many times in the past. The subject of their discussion, however, was not related to school or Voldemort, which was unusual for them.

"How is he?"

"He's his annoying self, Albus. I don't know what he does all day since I'm not there. I work, then I have to prepare potions, the meals, the detentions." Severus mentally cursed the older wizard for his piercing stare. Dumbledore was the only person who could make him feel guilty without saying a word. "Besides, you did not ask me to baby-sit him," he added lamely.

"I haven't said anything, Severus. I just wanted your opinion on his mental state." The amusement at the Slytherin's reaction was apparent in the sparkling blue eyes.

"He's depressed." Severus sighed. He was uncertain whether he pitied or hated Black, probably both he concluded. "He just sits on my couch the entire day. No matter when I go back, he is there. He doesn't do anything. I told him to read and he said that my books are not interesting. I offered to get him books from the library, but he didn't want any. He just sits, and it is starting to scare me. He can't hope to survive against the Death Eaters if he can't even focus on reality."

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"I am not sure that there is much we can do. He is stuck inside, with no one to see, and there is nothing we can do without risking his safety and of the people who learn of his whereabouts."

"Please, let me know if you think of something or if things get any worse."

Severus nodded and each wizard went a different way.

* * *

Sirius had been surprised when he saw Severus' rooms. His apartment consisted of three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, and office and a private lab. Severus explained that the flat had been created for a teacher who had two children, when she left, no one else wanted to live in the dungeon. Severus took over the entire flat when he began to teach at Hogwarts.

Sirius was given access to every room except the office during school hours - not that any student was brave enough to go and see the Potions Master - and the lab at any time. 'I'll be damned if I let a Gryffindor loose in my lab' had been Severus' exact words.

Despite the vastness of the flat compared to most teachers' quarters, Sirius was suffering from cabin fever. He hadn't seen a single person beside Severus for over two weeks. The Potions Master had been polite enough, limiting his sarcastic replies, however he seemed to avoid Sirius as much as possible, either by leaving the flat or by locking himself in the lab.

* * *

When the Potions Master returned to his chambers, Sirius was predictably laying on the couch.

"What are you staring at?"

"That fly has circled the room two hundred and sixty-seven times," Sirius replied immediately.

"Maybe you should use the time to practice your spells. It may be more useful than fly observation against Voldemort," Severus said while already moving toward his lab.

"I can't."

The Potions Master stopped, hoping to hear the reason. When none came, he moved closer to the Animagus who wouldn't look at him. Severus set next to Sirius and put his hand on the Gryffindor's knee. "Why can't you?"

"They took my wand when I got to Azkaban and it's not like I can go into Ollivanders and get a new one."

"How have you been surviving these past three years?"

"Hiding, avoiding people, running away." Sirius shrugged. "I survived Severus. I was used being alone after twelve years in Azkaban."

The Slytherin was unsure on how to comfort the other wizard; he certainly didn't want to encourage any foolish ideas of affection, but no wizard deserved to be without his magical power. Unable to think of anything else, he said, "I need to prepare a potion. Do you think you can help me without destroying the castle?"

"I'm shocked. You want a Gryffindor in your lab." The smile on Sirius' face underscored the teasing.

"Pointing out my temporary insanity will only cause me to rethink my decision. Not a smart thing to do, even if it is a very Gryffindor thing to do."

Sirius snorted, but followed the Slytherin into the lab. The two began working side by side. Sirius was following the Potions Master's instruction. Doing anything related to magic made the Gryffindor happy. Surprisingly, preparing the potion was soothing his nerves. The patience that he now possessed due to his imprisonment and that he had lacked as a student was proving very useful. They continued working in a silence, which was broken only once.

"Thank you, Severus."

The Potions Master nodded and continued his work.

* * *

"You promised you were going to spend the day with me."

"Stop being a child, Sirius. For one thing, I never promised you anything. Secondly, I need to do a few things at Hogsmeade."

"Fine. Just go and leave me alone on a Saturday. It's not like you don't spend all your time at work the rest of the week."

"Did we get married and I was not told? If not, kindly stop whining. I am sure you can find something to entertain yourself for a few hours." 

With that, Severus left to reach Hogsmeade. He came back three hours later. After murmuring a spell, boxes and bags rested on the floor at their normal size.

"Did you buy the entire town, Snape?"

"No, just the part that I liked. Now, help me put these things in their place. That box has books; you can put them in the middle shelf of the bookcase in here. I'll sort them after I read them."

"What are those two boxes?"

"Those are full of herbs and other ingredients for my potions."

"Why don't you get them through the school?"

"With the Ministry that says that Voldemort is not back, the Order needs to be prepared and I'd rather not have anyone know what I'm stocking. Powerful and less than legal potions could be made with what I have."

"Ah, once a Death Eater always a Death Eater," Sirius accused, but his smile showed he was joking. Severus, however, was not smiling.

"Remember what you just said the next time someone calls you a killer," the Potions Master deadpanned.

"Sorry. I know you would never betray the Order." Sirius started to put away the books. By the time he was finished, all the ingredients were carefully placed in the lab.

"There are two bag left, Severus. Where do I put it?"

"Your bedroom would be a good idea, since what's inside is for you."

Severus stood watching Sirius tear through the bags.

"You got me clothes?" Sirius was confused. 

"The house-elves are tired of cleaning your clothes at record speed since you only have two outfits. I got you Muggle and wizard clothes. You should be prepared for every occasion."

"Thanks." He didn't know why, but he felt disappointed. He had hoped that Severus had gotten him something less useful and more personal. He guessed he shouldn't have expected anything different from the Potions Master.

"Open this bag. Its contents may prove quite useful," Severus said while taking a small box from the bag. He opened it slowly and showed it to Sirius. "An eleven-and-half inches, unicorn hair and mahogany wand, pliable and very good for transfiguration, or so I was told."

"Oh my..." Sirius' eyes popped out at the sight. "It's like my old wand. How did you know? Couldn't this could make people suspicious?"

"Lupin told me what wand you were using, and don't worry about being traced. It's not from Ollivanders. I still have my connections."

Severus looked at the other wizard with amusement. He had never seen Black speechless. Maybe he should buy more things just to keep him quiet, he thought.

"Don't forget the invisibility cloak. You don't want to wrinkle it."

The Animagus was on his knees opening the last bag. By the time Sirius unfolded the cloak, he had tears in his eyes. He felt Severus nearing him. A hand dried his tears.


End file.
